


Sticky Fingers

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek is concerned their daughter may be headed for a life of crime. Stiles? Eh, not so much. After all, she’s only three.





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I finally wrote a new drabble (all the ones I posted here recently were all written a couple of months ago or so). This was inspired by @sterekdrabble’s prompt words of _jewel, stroll, necklace_. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“Stroller as getaway vehicle. That’s a new one.”

 

“It’s not funny, Stiles!”

 

“It's a little funny.”

 

“Our daughter’s a thief!”

 

“It’s a candy necklace, Der, not the Crown Jewels!”

 

“A _stolen_ candy necklace! You’re a cop, you can’t condone criminal behaviour in your firstborn!”

 

“Babe, she’s three! When she’s older I’ll get Dad to give her the speech, scare her straight. She won’t so much as jaywalk after that.”

 

“Right. ‘Cos it worked so well on you.”

 

“Careful or I’ll arrest you for _your_ part in the heist, mister.”

 

“ _My_ part?!”

 

“Well, that getaway vehicle didn’t push itself, did it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t sure if candy necklaces were just a thing over here when I was a kid (I haven’t actually seen one in ages, I wonder if they still make them or if they’ve been declared a choking hazard or a dental nightmare or something), but Google assures me that’s not the case so I hope wherever you are in the world you can all picture the exact item I had in mind when I was writing this. 
> 
> The inspiration for this drabble came from my friend’s real life story of when she was a little kid and stole a toy from a shop. She hid it in her pushchair/stroller and her mother knew nothing about it until they got home! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to come share your thoughts on this little bit of fluff with me, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Until then I ain’t sayin’ nuthin’, copper! xxx


End file.
